Enamorándose
by fangirlx.x
Summary: La vio marcharse, una pregunta se mantenía en sus labios, como siempre la reprimía, él era un Uchiha y su actitud era imperdonable. No recordaba lo último que realmente deseo para él, y después de tanto venía a desear a la única chica que parecía inmune a él. Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina
1. ¿Cuidarías de mí?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Personajes: **Sasuke y Hinata. SasuHina.

* * *

**¿Cuidarías de mí?**

**.**

Ella contemplaba con alegría al joven rubio que alzaba los brazos eufórico ante la aldea entera, había admiración y devoción en su mirada. Se situó a su lado sin decir una palabra, mirando el acontecimiento que celebraba cada ciudadano de Konoha.

—Eso lo mantendrá ocupado algún tiempo. Por fin me libraré un poco de él.

Ella sonrió aun mas, girando un poco en su dirección mirándolo divertida.

— ¿Lo extrañará?

Rodó los ojos. —No.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo ella mirando de nuevo al rubio. —Uchiha kun ayudará de cerca al nuevo Hokage.

Cierto, no había forma de deshacerse de Naruto, pero estaba más tranquilo así, vigilándolo. Entre él y el Nara se asegurarían que no dictara alguna ley estúpida como Ramen gratis para todos, o un cambio en el uniforme ninja.

Poco a poco la gente se fue acercando a felicitar al nuevo Hokage, cargo que a pesar de su papel en la guerra a Naruto le tomó dos años recibir.

— ¿Irás? — le preguntó viendo como Naruto abrazaba a todo el que se acercaba.

Ella negó. —Lo felicitaré en la fiesta de esta noche.

Guardaron silencio escuchando el bullicio de quienes los rodeaban. Entonces fue Hinata quien habló de nuevo.

— ¿Estará ahí?

Ella lo miraba de forma curiosa, insegura de que respuesta le daría.

—Tal vez.

Hinata sonrió feliz, pero no se engañó, probablemente pensaba que si él iba Naruto estaría feliz.

—Entonces lo veré mas tarde.

La vio marcharse, una pregunta se mantenía en sus labios, como siempre la reprimía, él era un Uchiha y su actitud era imperdonable. No recordaba lo último que realmente deseo para él, y después de tanto venía a desear a la única chica que parecía inmune a él.

_¿Aun lo amas?_

Quería preguntárselo a veces, pero su orgullo entero se revelaba en contra de tan ridícula acción.

…

Había sucedido casi sin darse cuenta, pocas personas lo trataban, o en realidad él permitía que pocas se le acercaran. Viéndola llevar flores a la piedra de los caídos, sonriéndole sinceramente al verlo, sin pretender nada mas, sin aparentar algo que no era.

_"No sólo el Hokage defiende la aldea. Naruto kun tiene el don de cambiar a las personas, y será un gran Hokage, pero las personas a su lado, quienes lo apoyen también harán un cambio. Proteger la aldea y lograr ese cambio no es sólo responsabilidad del Hokage, es de todos nosotros, de cada ciudadano de Konoha."_

Le habían llamado la atención varios detalles la primera vez que la oyó hablar en una reunión de líderes de clanes, mientras votaban por el futuro de la aldea y la nueva estructura de gobierno. Era curiosa su completa y absoluta confianza en que Naruto sería Hokage, su determinación al decir que era responsabilidad de todos el bienestar de la aldea y la forma en que lo miró al decir _"personas que lo apoyen"._ Recordaba la sonrisa del Nara al oírla y la expresión sorprendida de Naruto en medio de aquella declaración.

Y entre reuniones de líderes de clanes, amigos de Naruto y reuniones post guerra se encontró mirándola frecuentemente. Para cuando lo notó ya la buscaba con la mirada y se sosegaba al hallarla entre las demás personas. Luego vino la molestia, se irritaba cada vez que la miraba sonreírle a otros, no sólo a Kiba y a Shino, también al Nara y sentía fuertes deseos de golpear a Naruto cuando acaparaba su atención.

Por otro lado cualquier mal humor o vibra oscura se iba cuando ella lo miraba y le sonreía honestamente. Con duda al inicio, al pensar que la ignoraría según le dijo después, y ahora siempre de forma confiada.

Recordaba especialmente la semana que pasaron buscando viejos documentos por un pedido de los clanes, el segundo día ella suspiró en medio de los papeles.

—_Avanzamos rápido, aunque aún falta mucho. Podría pedir ayuda a Kiba kun o Shino kun, pero no creo que sea buena idea._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Ella le sonrió —Kiba kun se aburriría y los insectos de Shino kun podrían ser un problema para el viejo papiro._

—_Cierto. Tendrás que conformarte con mi compañía y procurar ser más rápida._

_Ni siquiera él entendía porque soltó aquello de forma grosera, con ella ya no solía ser así._

— _¡Oh no! yo lo siento, Uchiha kun es muy competente yo soy quien se retrasa, no quería que pensara que me estaba quejando— dijo mientras movía mas papeles —En realidad es cómodo trabajar con usted._

Supo de qué hablaba ella, lo entendía porque le pasaba igual, sin preguntas impertinentes, o miradas extrañas, sólo dos shinobis en medio de una misión aburrida.

Ella llevó el almuerzo después de ese día, comían en silencio y regresaban a sus labores, un día particular se quedó dormido pues había pasado varias noches en vela por las pesadillas, y despertó cuando ya oscurecía ante la suave voz de la muchacha.

—_Uchiha kun ya debemos irnos._

— _¿Qué hora...? — La enfocó mientras ella sonreía._

—_Casi las siete._

—_Debiste haberme despertado._

_En su rostro se formó un gesto de disculpa —Lucía tan relajado que no tuve corazón para hacerlo._

_¿Relajado? Tenía que estar muy enfermo para caer dormido de esa forma, bajando la guardia así como así, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba, en realidad sospechaba que era culpa de ella y el efecto que tenía en él. _

— _¿Hubo suerte? — preguntó levantándose y deteniendo sus ideas._

_Ella negó, luego señaló una pila de documentos en un rincón —Pero eso es todo lo que queda para mañana._

_Parecía alentador tomando en cuenta todo con lo que tuvieron que empezar. Hinata parecía de repente dudosa, como si tuviera algo en mente pero no supiera cómo decirlo._

— _¿Qué? — soltó tal vez demasiado brusco. _

— _¡Ah!— ella se sobresaltó —Bueno... ¿tiene hambre Uchiha kun?_

_Justo al pensarlo su estomago rugió avergonzándolo, era el tipo de situación estúpida que le sucedía a Naruto no a él. Se sorprendió al escuchar su risa suave. La había visto reír con otros pero nunca con él, lo máximo que había obtenido eran dulces sonrisas, bueno no era como si pasaran mucho tiempo juntos._

—_Lo... lo siento— dijo controlando la risa._

_Desvió la vista al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba siendo absorbido por su rostro. Ella se inclinó a un lado para mirarlo a la cara. _

—_Tengo un pase para un combo en un restaurante nuevo._

— _¿Me invitas a comer? — no era la gran cosa, le llevaba el almuerzo desde hace unos días, pero por alguna razón quiso ver cómo reaccionaría ella. _

_Y se sintió sumamente complacido al ver un fuerte sonrojo cubrir prácticamente todo su rostro, su boca se abrió y se cerró en un par de ocasiones y ahora fue él quien casi ríe ante ella._

—_No quise molestarlo— dijo apresurada._

_Ella siempre asumía que lo molestaba, y era curioso porque en realidad nunca lo hacía._

_Comenzó a caminar y le dijo. —Mientras no sea ramen estará bien. _

_Hinata se vio sorprendida, pero luego sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzarlo._

_Después de una comida silenciosa, la vio irse tras despedirse de él con una sonrisa, empezaba a sentir la fuerte necesidad de acaparar siempre su atención y ser el único que recibía sus sonrisas._

Recordaba haber mirado el cielo estrellado maldiciendo, pensando que ella era un problema.

Siempre pensaba que aquella semana había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

…

En medio de la fiesta de celebración de Naruto, cuando la vio sonriéndole y luego despidiéndose, sin pensarlo mucho la siguió afuera.

— ¿Te vas ya? — A penas le había dado un saludo y ya se marchaba, como si la razón real de asistir fuese ver a Naruto, lo que probablemente era cierto. Estaba furioso.

—Sí— dijo ella mirándolo con disculpa —Hanabi chan está enferma y no quiero dejarla sola.

Sintió un poco de alivio al oír la razón, pero también entendió que nada cambiaría si seguía actuando de la misma manera. Comprendió que nunca sería más para ella si mantenía su actitud.

—Te acompaño.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y por un momento pensó que le diría que no era necesario, pero tal vez por temor a contrariarlo aceptó confundida.

— ¿Está seguro de dejar la fiesta así? — preguntó Hinata momentos después.

—No es como si me importara.

Ella le sonrió —Sé que Uchiha kun en realidad aprecia a Naruto kun.

Estaba a punto de llevarle la contraria cuando opto por otra táctica. —Tienes razón, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

La mandíbula de Hinata se abrió de forma graciosa, y Sasuke pensó que si obtenía reacciones así podía sacrificarse y cambiar un poco con ella.

—Hyuga cierra la boca— alzó la mano y con cuidado subió su mentón sintiendo un escalofrió al tocar su piel.

Un lindo rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de Hinata haciéndolo sentir triunfante. Caminó y ella de nuevo retomó el rumbo a su lado.

— ¿Qué tiene tu hermana?

Ella lucía confundida por su comportamiento, pero se esforzó por aparentar normalidad.

—Fiebre, es raro en ella enfermarse, pero estuvo bajo un fuerte aguacero en su última misión. Debe tomarse una dosis del medicamento pronto, prefiero vigilarla por hoy.

Sasuke se imaginó a Hinata al lado de su hermana, junto a su cama cuidándola cariñosamente.

— ¿Cuidarías de mí si enfermo? — ¿Por qué mierda dijo eso en voz alta? Era un idiota, empezaba a arrepentirse de haberla acompañado.

Hinata se tragó la sorpresa y un suave calor invadió su pecho.

—S..i Uchiha kun me lo permite, yo lo cuidaría.

La miró también sorprendido de su respuesta y de la sensación que le provocó. Habían llegado a la entrada del territorio Hyuga y hasta ahí planeaba llegar esa noche.

¿El trago de sake que tomó por insistencia de Kakashi le había afectado? Probablemente sí, tal vez por eso iba a dejar salir sus pensamientos.

—A ti Hinata, siempre te lo permitiré.

Se grabó su rostro asombrado y ruborizado y sin decir más desapareció.

Hinata Hyuga podía escuchar el eco de su nombre en sus oídos, el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón parecía hacerlo sonar aun más fuerte en su cabeza. Algo le decía que aquella noche algo había cambiado entre ambos.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola!

Después de… bastante regreso con un otra historia SasuHina, será corta, estimo tal vez tres capítulos nada más. No había vuelto a tener ganas de escribir de Naruto pero encontré parte de esta historia hace poco y decidí continuarla, además con un Sasuke tan cambiante en el manga pues ya resulta más fácil manejarlo.

Agradezco de antemano a aquellos que lean la historia y le den una oportunidad.

Nos leemos pronto y feliz navidad


	2. ¿Te molesta?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Personajes: **Sasuke y Hinata. SasuHina.

* * *

**¿Te molesta?**

**.**

Sasuke no determinaba aún si volvería a la fiesta o si se marcharía a casa cuando una cabellera rubia casi se estrella contra él. Era un clon por supuesto, detestaba esa facilidad que tenía Naruto para crearlos.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Eres molesto— soltó deteniéndose en una azotea.

— ¿No vas a volver?

El Uchiha se quedó mirándolo preguntándose como a Hinata podía gustarle, seguía sin creerlo desde que se entero, aunque tal vez se debía a que la idea le desagradaba.

— ¿Qué es Hinata para ti?

Naruto lo miró confundido por el abrupto cambio de tema — ¿Eh?

—Hinata Hyuga y tú— dijo Sasuke siendo más preciso — ¿En qué términos están ustedes?

El nuevo Hokage debió parpadear varias veces ¿Por qué Sasuke preguntaba aquello?

— ¿Y bien?

Entonces a la mente de Naruto vinieron los comentarios de Sakura e Ino respecto a que Sasuke estaba enamorado, pensaba que bromeaban cuando el nombre de Hinata salió descuidadamente pero ahora...

— ¿Te gusta Hinata? — preguntó sin tratar de ocultar su sorpresa.

—No respondas una pregunta con otra usuratonkachi.

El clon se puso muy serio, después de todo lo ocurrido habían hablado pero nunca llegaron a nada, en realidad entre ellos había un cariño especial que seguía siendo amistad. Quería a Hinata aunque no creía que de la misma forma en que Sasuke lo hacía, no tomando en cuenta que estaba dejando de lado su personalidad para preguntarle por sus sentimientos.

—Ella es una persona muy especial, siempre le tendré un cariño único.

Eso no era suficiente para Sasuke, le parecía poca cosa comparado con la necesidad loca de acapararla, tenerla sólo para sí. Naruto estaba lejos de merecerla si era todo lo que tenía que decir. Odiaba estar en esa situación, pero necesitaba saber cómo estaban las cosas para prever su plan a seguir.

—Es sólo una amiga. — dijo Naruto siendo más claro ante la mirada desconfiada de su amigo.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke decidió marcharse, pero Naruto lo llamó —Espera Sasuke ¿Qué planeas hacer?

El rubio no recibió respuesta, sin embargo algo en la semi sonrisa que Sasuke le dio antes de irse le causó un escalofrió.

—Espero que todo vaya a estar bien.

El clon se extinguió y en la fiesta segundos después, el Naruto original escupía el refresco casi sobre Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto negó asimilando la información, vio a Sakura riendo junto a Sai y suspiró tranquilo. Era un alivio que ella hace mucho se conformara con la amistad de Sasuke, así como él advirtió que era lo único que sentía por ella. Cada uno tomaba rumbos diferentes, comprendiendo que siempre estarían unidos por lazos de amistad fuerte y únicos, ahora esperaba de corazón que el camino que había elegido su amigo lo llevara a la felicidad. Tanto él como Hinata lo merecían.

...

Hinata casi no durmió esa noche lo que fue bueno ya que vigiló a Hanabi, sin embargo le pasó dando vueltas a lo sucedido con Sasuke. Había sido algo muy fuera de su forma de ser, incluso se planteó que todo fuera idea suya, pero eso no tenía sentido. Ahora salía de la mansión rumbo a la academia, donde ayudaba con un grupo de niños pequeños por las mañanas, el aire era fresco, se tapó la boca con una mano suprimiendo un bostezo.

— ¿Mala noche?

La muchacha se sobresaltó ante la voz conocida, la revivió varias veces diciendo su nombre desde la noche anterior.

—Uchiha kun— murmuró sorprendida —Buenos días.

— ¿Cómo siguió tu hermana? — preguntó el chico caminando a su lado como si fuera una rutina.

Hinata parpadeó confusa y se forzó en retomar el camino —Mejor, suele enfermarse fuerte una noche, aunque se repone de prisa.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio y por primera vez Hinata se sintió tensa junto a él, demasiado pendiente de su presencia, confusa porque apareciera tan cerca de su casa. De repente se encontró tratando de buscar algo que la distrajera y redujera su ansiedad.

— ¿Ya desayunó? — preguntó ella en un intento de calmar la situación y viendo la bolsa en la mano del Uchiha.

—Yo sí— Dijo Sasuke notando la mirada de Hinata —Esto es tuyo.

Hinata parpadeó ¿Había oído bien? — ¿Mío?

—Sí— le tendió la pequeña bolsa de forma casi brusca sin mirarla —Toma.

La muchacha sintiendo que cada vez entendía menos, recibió la bolsa por reflejo. Ni siquiera podía descifrar que sucedía pues él miraba indiferente al frente. Echó un vistazo a la bolsa y vio una cajita con rollos de canela, el olor la golpeó de lleno y aspiró con fuerza.

Sasuke sabía que le gustaban, recordaba a Kiba tomando todos los rollos de canela en una reunión y dárselos a ella frente a todos para su completa vergüenza. Era obvio que Hinata no era consciente de la sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro, pero para Sasuke valía la pena la incomodidad de aquel gesto si ella lo miraba como lo estaba haciendo.

—Gracias.

El muchacho sintiéndose superado por las sensaciones que no sabía bien cómo manejar, era irritante para él saberse así de débil, apartó la mirada y caminó de nuevo.

Hinata sintió el camino restante de nuevo normal, el gesto de Sasuke, aunque fuera de lo común y jamás esperado, le pareció dulce. Decidió no pensar tanto y dejar que todo transcurriera como siempre entre ellos.

— ¿Qué harás en la tarde?

La muchacha lo miró, justo cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse más raro Sasuke le preguntaba aquello. —Pensaba visitar a Kurenai sensei.

—Déjalo para otro día— Sasuke no quiso que aquello sonara como una orden, pero ya era tarde.

Aun confusa Hinata asintió dudosa, más que todo por puro reflejo. —De acuerdo.

Ya estaban en la entrada de la academia y niños corrían de un lugar a otro. Hinata se debatía entre preguntar porque le pidió eso o esperar a que él se lo dijera.

—Te veré más tarde. — Anunció el Uchiha tomándola desprevenida.

—Uch... — El nombre le quedó en los labios pues él ya había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

—Hinata— llamó Tenten, quien era instructora a tiempo completo y la veía confundida. — ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata se volteó perdida sosteniendo la bolsa cerca de su cuerpo. —No tengo idea.

En el receso mientras vigilaba a los niños Hinata se comió uno de los rollos que le regaló Sasuke. Escuchaba las risas de los pequeños mientras iban y venían, pensando en lo extraño que estaba el pelinegro desde el día anterior.

Iba a preguntarle si al decirle que dejara la visita a Kurenai para otro día era porque quería que lo ayudara con algo, cuando él se fue.

_"Te veré más tarde"_

Eso significaba que pensaba encontrarse con ella ¿o no? Suspiró con el sonido del timbre, dándose cuenta que por culpa de su raro actuar no había dejado de pensar en él.

La Hyuga recogió todo al final de la clase y tras despedir a los niños salió despacio, atenta al muchacho de cabello negro. No lo veía por ningún lado y empezaba a tener ideas ridículas ¿Se lo habría imaginado? No tenía sentido, era todo demasiado complejo para inventárselo, además ¿Para que inventaría ella ideas con Sasuke?

Alzó la vista a uno de los árboles fuera de la academia y dejó de caminar. Ahí arriba estaba Sasuke Uchiha observándola fijamente quien sabe desde cuándo.

—U...Uchiha kun.

Un parpadeó y él ya no estaba en el árbol, estaba a su lado sobresaltándola.

— ¿Terminaste por hoy?

—S...sí.

—Vamos.

Sin atreverse a contradecirlo ella lo siguió por las calles sintiendo una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Cuando empezaron a entrar al bosque los nervios de Hinata se dispararon.

—Mmm Uchiha kun... — llamó suavemente.

Sasuke la miró dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al bosque.

Hinata sonrió incómoda, era claro que al bosque, al parecer debía ser más precisa.

—Mmm— probó de nuevo — ¿Y a qué venimos aquí?

Sasuke la observó como dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo poco que le había dicho. Había pensando tanto en los detalles que cuando se topó con ella no todo salió como planeó. Los rollos de canela no sabía como dárselos y cuando ella preguntó aprovechó para dárselos y reconocía no fue de la mejor manera. Luego casi le ordenó visitar a su sensei otro día, pero ahora caía en cuenta de que no le dijo porque.

—Vamos a almorzar.

— ¿Al…morzar?

—Tú me invitaste a cenar una vez— dijo improvisando —Ahora estaremos a mano.

Hinata tenía una expresión en blanco y luego le sonrió. —Es así entonces.

Había pasado bastante tiempo de eso, de alguna forma tonta a Hinata le alegró que lo recordara. Aunque aun no entendía porque almorzar en medio del bosque. La muchacha se quedó de nuevo en blanco cuando junto a un árbol descansaba una cesta de la que Sasuke sacó onigiris que le ofreció.

— ¿Uchiha kun los hizo?

—No es la gran cosa. Siempre hago para mí, sólo hice un poco más, no creas que...

—Gracias— Hinata creyó conveniente detener su explicación, creía que podía terminar con Sasuke diciendo alguna grosería. Él lucía sumamente incómodo y ella podía entenderlo, recordaba el primer día que llevó almuerzo para los dos en su semana de misión.

Hinata tomó una onigiri y se sentó a su lado, no demasiado cerca para no molestarlo. Estaban bien hechas y tenían buen sabor, no le sorprendió pues hasta donde sabía vivía solo y seguro aprendió a cocinar tiempo atrás.

—Saben bien.

Sasuke le pasó una botella de té como toda respuesta.

—Gracias.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Hinata comenzó a preguntarse porque le pidió que dejara la visita a su sensei para otro día si sólo iban a almorzar. A menos que planeara que se quedaran juntos toda la tarde. Imposible.

—Mmm Uchiha kun. — Empezó Hinata tímidamente.

—Podrías llamarme por mi nombre. — Sasuke la interrumpió mirándola algo demandante.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre, nunca lo usas.

La mente de Hinata voló a la noche anterior cuando él la llamó por su nombre. Empezó a sentirse mareada ¿A qué se debía tanto cambio?

— ¿Me escuchaste?

Hinata desvió la mirada sintiéndose sobrepasada por la vergüenza, de repente no podía soportarle la mirada a Sasuke. —S...sí.

—Ven, te mostraré algo.

Cuando Sasuke se volteó tras ponerse de pie, pensó en si debía ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No pudo hacerlo, estaba tratando de lograr un cambio con ella, pero definitivamente no podía exigirse tanto, además ella era una shinobi.

La llevó unos quince minutos por el bosque hasta el río, lo saltó y la esperó al otro lado. Cuando ella llegó a su lado avanzaron un poco más, y se giró haciéndole una señal para que guardara silencio. Algo innecesario tomando en cuenta lo callados que eran ambos.

Sasuke señaló a lo largo una madriguera con unos seis conejos manchados. Los había encontrado accidentalmente mientras entrenaba una semana atrás, se le había ocurrido sobre la marcha que al ser una chica a ella podría gustarle ese tipo de cosas. Y sentía que debía hacer algo más o ella se marcharía en cualquier momento. Él también era consciente de la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

—Son muy lindos— susurró ella.

Ahora que el pelinegro la tenía entretenida pudo dedicarse a observarla con cuidado, su piel parecía suave y tuvo el repentino impulso de querer verificarlo hasta que ella lo miró sonriendo.

— ¿Para esto vinimos al bosque?

_Buena pregunta_- pensó Sasuke, y no sabía bien como responderla. Empezó a irritarse y saltó algo rudo. —No.

Hinata parpadeó. — ¿Entonces?

—Quería estar contigo.

Fue instantáneo, el color rojo cubrió por completo el rostro de Hinata.

— ¿P...por qué? — Logró apenas preguntar avergonzada y confundida.

— ¿Debo tener una razón? — atacó quizá más violento de lo que pretendía.

Sin embargo a Hinata no le molesto, la ayudo a reaccionar. —N...no.

Hinata pensó que tal vez ahora que Naruto estaba ocupado con las primeras labores como Hokage, Sasuke buscaba quien lo acompañara. Era una idea loca, pero no se le ocurría nada más, aunque no entendía porque de todos debía ser ella. Y menos entendía porque eso la hacía sentir contenta.

—Hace un buen día— dijo cambiando de tema la muchacha —Será una tarde hermosa.

Y lo había sido, Hinata había caminado hasta el río, se había quitado las sandalias y se sentó bajo un árbol metiendo los pies en el agua. Después de un rato se movió para quedar en su dirección y tímidamente comenzó a preguntarle de cosas triviales, para cuando se dio cuenta incluso ella estaba contándole pequeñas cosas sobre sí misma. No era lo que se decían lo importante, sino el pasar un rato juntos.

Cuando cayó la tarde se enrumbaron de regreso a la aldea, esta vez Hinata insistió en que no era necesario que la acompañara, y por ese día Sasuke decidió ceder.

—Muchas gracias por hoy Uchiha kun.

—Pero sigues llamándome por mi apellido Hinata.

De nuevo ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada cohibida.

Se removió nerviosa reuniendo fuerzas —Hasta luego Sasuke kun.

La joven se fue deprisa sin darle tiempo a nada y sin ver lo que su simple frase provocó en el rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke por su parte la miró irse sintiendo sus labios tirar hacia arriba, ese primer día había sido muy productivo, no podía esperar a lograr ser el único en la mente de Hinata.

Esa noche el pelinegro no podría adivinar lo cerca que estuvo su pensamiento, Hinata tuvo dificultades para dormir y sólo el cansancio logró que por fin lograra descansar.

Y esa mañana aún con residuos de lo sucedido el día anterior, la Hyuga casi lanza un plato cuando Hanabi le habló desde su espalda.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—P...ara nada. Ya me voy.

—Aún es temprano.

—Lo sé— dijo saliendo de todos modos.

Estaba ansiosa y se reprendía tratando de regresar a la normalidad, no entendía porque el comportamiento de Sasuke la había afectado de esa forma. Al salir del territorio de su familia sintió un escalofrió, su corazón latió con fuerza y al levantar la mirada lo encontró.

Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, mirándola como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estarla esperando. Se reprendió mentalmente pues no podía asegurar que la esperara a ella, quizá estaba ahí por otra razón.

—Buenos días Uch... — él levantó una ceja y ella se corrigió —S…Sasuke kun.

En su mirada Hinata pudo notar algo parecido a la aprobación y tal vez algo más que no logró identificar.

—Es temprano— dijo el muchacho situándose a su lado —Podemos tomar el camino largo a la academia.

Aún sintiendo la cara arder lo miró de lado confusa. — ¿Academia?

—Te acompañaré ¿O te molesta?

Hinata tomada por sorpresa negó.

—Bien— dijo él.

Y de repente Hinata presintió que aquello se volvería una rutina, el pensamiento vino acompañado por un aumento en sus palpitaciones que esperaba Sasuke no notara.

* * *

.

.

Hola, aquí tienen actualización antes de que acabe el año y efectivamente creo que todo terminara en el siguiente.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tomar el tiempo de leer.

**Izumi Eien, Stefany BM, NatsumiHimura, Dark Amy-chan, tactics2012, L.C.D.L.D.C, kattyto, Brujhah, Angel perdido, LuuisaMh, aj, Shaoran28, okashira janet, Violetamonster, Ro0w'z**

Aj: No, no hago traducciones. Tendré mas cuidado con lo que mencionas gracias.

**Espero pasen feliz año y nos leemos en el 2014**


	3. ¿Me amas?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Personajes: **Sasuke y Hinata. SasuHina.

* * *

**¿Me amas?**

**.**

Hinata pasó el día distraída, incluso en casa de su sensei con Kiba y Shino, su mente volvía a la nueva actitud de Sasuke. Curiosamente esa noche pudo conciliar el sueño deprisa, tal vez por el cansancio acumulado de las dos noches anteriores o agotada de tanto pensar.

Los latidos de su corazón fueron aumentando la mañana siguiente conforme se acercaba al punto donde Sasuke la esperó los días anteriores. Su estómago se vio invadido de un fuerte vacío al verlo ahí de nuevo, una sensación cálida agitó su pecho y sintió el calor agolparse en su rostro.

Tras un saludo y una mirada como respuesta se encaminaron a su destino. Su corazón continuaba latiendo desbocado cuando él se despidió en la entrada de la academia, después de decirle que él tendría que pasar el día con Naruto y Shikamaru.

Con el paso de los días se volvió común esperar por él, su corazón seguía agitándose al verlo, pero Hinata dejó de cuestionarse el porqué la acompañaba, ahora le parecía lo más natural para ellos. A veces Sasuke le preguntaba sobre sus días y ella le contaba siempre tratando de no aburrirlo, en otras ocasiones era Hinata quien preguntaba y él quien compartía lo que hacía en el día. Aunque había notado que era cauteloso al mencionar a Naruto y no sabía si era idea suya, pero le parecía que siempre la observaba seriamente para medir sus reacciones al mencionarlo.

Unos días atrás ella debió quedarse en la academia pues había aplicado exámenes y debía revisarlos, cuando Sasuke apareció apoyándose en la puerta Hinata casi tira la pila de exámenes por la sorpresa.

— ¿Exámenes? — preguntó él desde la entrada.

—Sí.

El Uchiha entró al aula examinando todo el sitio.

—Esto me trae recuerdos.

Hinata sonrió, a ella también, se sentía cómoda ahí, entre enseñanzas y niños. Él caminó hasta el fondo del aula y se sentó cerca de la ventana con la silla orientada hacia ella.

Los nervios asaltaron a la muchacha, sucedía cada vez que se encontraba bajo sus ojos oscuros, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él ahora y no podía hacer nada para controlarlo.

—Te ayudo.

— ¿En serio?

Sasuke acercó la silla al escritorio y tomó una pluma. —Dame algunos.

Hinata asintió y le pasó un examen resuelto para que se guiara y luego le dio unos cuantos del montón. Al cabo de un rato ella notó a Sasuke divertido, no sonreía pero ya podía reconocer los pequeños cambios en su rostro.

—Creí que Naruto era un caso especial— dijo Sasuke al notar que Hinata lo miraba. —Pero estos dos le andan cerca.

— ¡Sasuke kun! — dijo tal vez mas efusiva de lo que pretendía. —No te burles de ellos.

—Es imposible no hacerlo. — Leyó una pregunta con su respuesta.

Hinata tuvo que esforzarse para no reír, adoraba a sus alumnos aunque debía admitir que algunos eran bastante creativos al responder.

— ¿Ves? — dijo señalándola e inclinándose al frente —También te hizo gracia.

Hinata acabó sonriéndole y negando divertida. —Sasuke kun gana.

— ¿Y cuál será mi premio?

— ¿Pre...premio?

—Si gano debo obtener algo. — Al verla nerviosa y ruborizada casi sonríe. —Serás mía el resto del día.

— ¿Q...ué? — preguntó escandalizada.

Fue demasiado para Sasuke.

Hinata jamás olvidaría como Sasuke con un intento de tos oculto la risa frente a ella. Sólo pudo pensar en medio de su vergüenza que desearía verlo así de nuevo.

—Me acompañaras hoy, a eso me refería.

Hinata asintió avergonzada deseando que lo hubiese dicho de esa forma desde un inicio. Cuando acabaron, Hinata ofreció invitarlo a almorzar para pagarle su ayuda con los exámenes.

—Tengo una propuesta mejor, cocina para mí.

— ¿Dónde? ¿En mi casa?

—No. En la mía, mi departamento está cerca.

Aquello provocó muchas emociones en Hinata, nervios, vergüenza, ansiedad. Tomó aire y lo vio de soslayo.

—D…de acuerdo. — Y a hasta a ella le sorprendió su respuesta.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron lentamente, Hinata quería que su corazón se normalizara, temía que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo afectada que estaba. El muchacho abrió la puerta y le dio espacio para que entrara. Estaba tan nerviosa que temió tropezarse al entrar, sentía que estaba entrando a un lugar especial, ella se sentía especial por poder estar ahí. El departamento estaba ordenado y limpio, y no tenía muchas pertenencias además de lo básico.

—Aquí está la cocina— dijo acompañándola. —Tengo varias cosas, no sé que se te ocurra cocinar con ellas.

Hinata observó pensativa y le dio varias opciones a Sasuke, luego de que él decidió se dedicó de lleno a cocinar. Tenerlo observándola la ponía aun más nerviosa, sin embargo logró no ponerse en ridículo a sí misma.

Comieron en silencio y limpiaron juntos, luego Sasuke le enseño pergaminos que podían servirle para aumentar su chakra.

Cuando Hinata se percató de la hora se sorprendió y aunque Sasuke insistía en acompañarla consiguió convencerlo de lo contrario. Hinata no podía explicarle que había alcanzado su límite, tenía tantos sentimientos ahogándola que necesitaba alejarse.

Esa noche la muchacha tomó un té fuerte para dormir, no quería pensar, simplemente quería dejar su mente en blanco. Sentía que había algo a punto de caer sobre ella, y si dejaba que sucediera lo cambiaria todo. El día siguiente como de costumbre Sasuke esperaba por ella, y como solían hacer caminaron rumbo a la academia.

Sasuke habló poco antes de llegar a su destino. —Hoy saldré a una misión, no sé cuando regrese.

—Oh— dijo ella sintiendo una repentina desilusión y asustándose por ello. —Sé cuidadoso.

La chica pensó en lo tonto de decirle eso, él era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo, temió incluso ofenderlo. Lo observó de lado nerviosa, y evitando por poco sobresaltarse al toparse con su mirada, él la veía de forma curiosa.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí?

Había desconfianza en su voz, como si fuese imposible que ella se preocupara por él. O eso le pareció a Hinata.

—Por supuesto— respondió dejando de caminar y mirándolo de frente, sintiéndose... ¿ofendida? Claro que ella se preocupaba por él.

La respiración de Hinata se cortó, sólo escuchaba el fuerte martillar de su corazón. Una pequeña sonrisa relucía en el rostro de Sasuke, Hinata era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Te buscaré en cuanto regrese.

Sasuke alzó una mano y para total sorpresa de la chica, acarició su mejilla con una delicadeza que no espero en él.

—Sas... — El pelinegro desapareció dejándola con el nombre en los labios, de nuevo.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de calmarse pues hasta sus rodillas temblaban. Ella había experimentado ese sentimiento antes, aunque no con tanta fuerza, nunca antes se había sentido consumida como se sentía en ese momento. Se llevó su otra mano a la boca respirando con dificultad.

¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Hinata caminó distraídamente a la academia, aun afectada al entender lo que le sucedía. _¿Ahora cómo voy a verlo a la cara?_

Sasuke por su parte se había marchado antes de lo que había previsto, tuvo que hacerlo, había estado a punto de besarla y arruinar todos sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo había algo en la expresión de Hinata justo antes de irse... una expresión tal que... de repente se sentía con más confianza que nunca.

...

El primer día con Sasuke fuera, esa primera mañana cuando Hinata llegó a su punto de encuentro y no lo vio, su corazón dolió. Ya sabía que él no estaría, sabía porque era y aún así no podía evitar el sentimiento de anhelo. Estaba perdida, realmente en problemas, no quería que esos sentimientos arruinaran su relación con Sasuke. ¿Qué pasaba si él descubría lo que ella sentía y se alejaba?

Por tanto decidió esos días de ausencia entrenarse para cuando lo viera de nuevo, para seguir como siempre, para mantener su compañía. Creía que sería fácil para ella, después de tantos años ocultando lo que sentía por Naruto podría hacerlo ahora por Sasuke. Ella había entendido tiempo atrás que su amor idealizado nunca sería más que eso, lo había superado una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Encontrar la forma de ser sólo amigos como hizo con Naruto.

…

Hinata iba rumbo a su casa, era temprano aún, podía hornear unas galletas y tenerlas listas para la cena, necesitaba emplear su tiempo libre. Entrenando, cuidando al hijo de Kurenai, cocinando, lo que fuera que distrajera su mente. Tenía casi dos semanas de no ver a Sasuke y su plan para actuar normal se tambaleaba ante sus terribles ganas de verlo de nuevo.

—Tendrás un accidente si no ves por dónde vas.

La chica alzó la mirada de golpe topándose con la mirada oscura que la contemplaba fijamente, como siempre. Siendo plenamente consciente de como la desarmaba ahora, de lo débil que era por no poder controlarse a sí misma, Hinata se dio cuenta que no podría disimular correctamente. Su plan estaba destinado al fracaso.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra al ver lágrimas asomarse en la mirada clara de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

— ¿Alguien te hizo algo? — de repente furia quemó en su interior.

—No— dijo odiándose por ser tan tonta.

Hinata no podía creer que fuese a arruinarlo tan deprisa, debía tomar distancia, aun no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo.

—Sólo... — tomó aire —Estoy bien.

—No lo estás— Sasuke se acercó.

Hinata retrocedió —Lo siento.

La joven se giró y corrió lejos, o lo intento, Sasuke ya estaba frente a ella mortalmente serio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata se mordió el labio tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar, estaba demasiado sensible y su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo tentativamente, esta vez despacio, espero cualquier cosa menos esa reacción. —Esperaba un "bienvenido" o "te extrañe"

—Bienvenido— susurró ella sin mirarlo.

—Entonces no habrá ningún "Te extrañe"— estaba fastidiado y frustrado.

Ella alzó la vista dejándole verla sonrojada, tímida, con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, era una maldita tortura para Sasuke. Quería tocarla y estaba seguro que de hacerlo ella huiría.

— ¿Y bien? ¿El usuratonkachi se casa o algo así?

Hinata parpadeó confundida. — ¿Cómo?

—No sé, si tengo que adivinar por quien lloras seria él ¿o no? — ¡mierda! sus propias palabras lo herían.

—Naruto kun no tiene nada que ver— exclamó confundida Hinata. Sasuke le dio una mirada tan fría que la hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Como sea— iba a largarse, o la tomaría de los hombros y la sacudiría hasta que confesara que rayos pasaba.

Hinata sabía que si lo dejaba irse así algo se rompería, y si ya se iba a romper era mejor que fuese por la verdad y no por un mal entendido. Lo tomó a tiempo por la parte de atrás de la camisa evitando que desapareciera frente a ella.

Con la mirada clavada al suelo, con la cara ardiendo y la voz en un susurro ella le dijo —Te extrañe.

Las dos palabras atravesaron a Sasuke dejándolo en su sitio, el murmullo de Hinata sonó vulnerable.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

Hinata reunió fuerzas —Porque te extrañe.

Sasuke se volvió tan deprisa que la asustó, pero necesitaba verla a los ojos.

—Hinata— la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo, esperaba que sus ojos no lo engañaran en un momento como ese, y que el sentimiento que le transmitían los de Hinata fuera cierto. Se inclinó y la besó.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sintiendo los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos.

El chico se apartó al no recibir respuesta, la encontró con la expresión en blanco, lentamente ella subió una mano y se rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Te molestó?

Hinata notó la tensión en su voz al preguntarlo y se enfocó en sus ojos, en todo lo que habían pasado durante las últimas semanas, empezando a concebir una idea que nunca pensó antes.

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_Quería estar contigo."_

"_¿P...por qué?"_

"_¿Debo tener una razón?"_

¿Era posible que todo ese tiempo...?

Hinata dio un paso y se aferró a su camisa, enterró su rostro contra su pecho evitando mirarlo.

—No me molesta.

Sasuke cerró sus brazos entorno a Hinata. Sintiéndola estremecerse al sentir su abrazo, notó su rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas y sintió una profunda satisfacción.

— ¿Logré que te enamorarás de mí? — susurró al oído de la chica.

Hinata rió dejando de lado la tensión o tal vez por la misma tensión, no podía creer del todo lo que sucedía. Jamás se atrevió a pensar que Sasuke pudiera sentir algo por ella, pero si lo hacía aunque fuese loco e irreal, mucho de su comportamiento cobrara sentido.

— ¿Eso era lo que intentabas? — preguntó la chica aún sin verlo, pero aprovechando un arrebato de valor.

—Yo pregunté primero.

Hinata sonrió alzando la mirada, observando a Sasuke incómodo. ¿Cuánto le habría costado hacer todo aquello? ¿Cuánto le costaba con su orgullo preguntarle eso? Quizá lo mismo que le costaba a ella confesarlo.

—Sí.

Sasuke la vio entonces con ese atisbo de sonrisa que ella deseaba ver a menudo de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, eso era lo que intentaba.

Sasuke unió sus labios de nuevo, y esta vez lentamente Hinata respondió al gesto pensando que si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

...

Naruto veía a lo lejos a Sasuke y Hinata en el puesto de los peces dorados. El festival era un éxito como siempre, pero él estaba más concentrado observando a su mejor amigo con su novia.

Hinata se vía preciosa en su kimono y Sasuke parecía no percatarse de nadie más excepto ella, la gente a su alrededor los miraba seguro preguntándose desde cuando estaban juntos o cómo sucedió.

—_Si lo piensas— _había dicho Sakura_ —Sus personalidades son compatibles._

Y viéndolos juntos Naruto podía ver a lo que se refería. El clan Hyuga había puesto pegas al inicio él pensó en interceder por sus amigos, sin embargo Hinata sorprendió a todos mostrándose firme ante su decisión. No les dejó muchas opciones en realidad.

—A este ritmo pronto habrá boda. — Una voz a su lado interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¡Kakashi sensei!— dijo el rubio sorprendido —Es demasiado pronto.

—Nunca lo es en nuestra profesión. Además no creo que Sasuke quiera apartarse de ella.

Naruto vio a Sasuke lanzándole miradas mortíferas a un par de ninjas que observaban fijamente a Hinata.

—Eso parece.

Naruto estiró los brazos con una sonrisa.

—Por fin podre relajarme un poco— dijo muy pagado de sí mismo —Sasuke a encontrado su propia luz en el camino.

...

— ¿Me amas? — susurró Sasuke mientras Hinata veía los fuegos artificiales estallar en el cielo.

Él la rodeaba desde atrás mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho. Ella se giró en sus brazos mirándolo a los ojos. Los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en sus ojos claros.

—Sí.

Sasuke le sonrió acercándola y besándola despacio disfrutando el momento. Diciéndole con sus gestos lo que no podía pronunciar en palabras, sabiendo que ella lo entendía.

Los fuegos artificiales continuaron, pero para la pareja apartada de todos no había nada más, siguieron concentrados totalmente el uno en el otro.

FIN

* * *

.

.

Hola.

Aquí tienen el último capítulo, espero les guste, fue bonito escribir sasuhina de nuevo.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y apoyo en la historia.

**Dark Amy-chan, kattyto, angel perdido, maribelteka, Shaoran28, Ro0w'z, Stefany BM, Hina Chan, okashira janet, KANAME, LuuisaMh, L.C.D.L.L.D.C, Sweet Wings**

PD: Sobre **"Retos"** está entre mis metas de este año terminarlo, lamento mucho haberlo postergado tanto.


End file.
